The invention relates to a packaging machine, especially for the production of cigarette packets, which has a group of first receptacles--folding mandrels--moved along a continuous movement path and for receiving packet contents and/or packaging material, and a group of second receptacles--holding pockets--which may be moved in a plane offset to the first receptacles--folding mandrels--, partially completed packets being able to be transferred in an axially parallel direction from first receptacles--folding mandrels--to second receptacles--holding pockets--aligned thereto, in an axially parallel direction.
In the manufacture of packets, especially cigarette packets, by high-capacity packaging machines, folding and filling steps are carried out in the region of folding assemblies, especially rotary folding units, circulating preferably continuously. It is necessary here to lead the packaging material, the packet contents and the partially completed packets towards different groups of members which are arranged along the perimeter of the rotary folding unit. In the production of (soft) pouch-type packets, the first group of receptacles consists of folding mandrels. The packets, which are partially folded or practically completed on same, are transferred in an axially parallel direction--during the rotary movement of the rotary folding unit--to an adjacent group of members or receptacles, e.g. pockets, in the region of which the packets are completed.